Football Kiss
by FashionStyle02
Summary: Flora likes Helia. But she thinks he doesn't like her. With his girlfriend Krystal in the way what can she do. Can a comfort change her mind? Can tweets change her mind? Can a speech change her mind? Football will have to her change her mind. Does Helia like Flora? Well find out in Football Kiss.


**Football Kiss**

 **So hey Fashionistas here's a new one shot for Flora and Helia. I did not come up with this idea. I was reading on story for Mina52999. In one of her stories at the end of "second chances" it was a similar thing to this I'm writing. I doubt she knows I'm writing this, but if she is all the credit goes to her.**

 **Flora POV**

 **Read the author's note at the end. It is very important. It includes something about this. Don't forget to read it.**

I was just at school talking to one of my best friends Aisha. I have 5 best friends and all of us are on the cheer squad. Their names are Stella, Tecna, Musa, Bloom, and you already know Aisha.

Today is the football game. But this one is special. The Star Quarterback for our team if we win does something. He has to kiss the girl he loves at the end of the game if our team wins.

His name is Helia Knightly. We have a the best relationship. Were best friends since forever. Along with the rest of our friends. His friends and my friends. We always hang out with our friends. I like Helia, but he doesn't like me. He already has a girlfriend. Her name is Krystal Jones. She is the head cheerleader, but she hates me. I really don't know why. I have never done anything to her. So Helia will be kissing her.

The day went on. Classes, work, and homework. But what was weird I always saw Helia looking at me. When I look at him he turns back. But I just shrugged it off. School was final over and my friends and I were heading to the field to practice for the game. The cheerleaders and football players have to stay after to practice.

When we got there I saw Helia there in his gear. His number is 12. He used to be 56. But no one knows why he changed. Not even his friends. His best friends are dating my friends. His friends are Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Sky, and Nabu.

The couples are Stella/ Brandon, Tecna/Timmy, Musa/Riven, Bloom/Sky, and Aisha/Nabu.

"Listen up. We got to practice hard if we want to show the Ravens who's boss. Alright Bloom, Aisha, and Flora you will be doing the flips." Krystal said.

Then she kept saying what each girl was doing. We knew what we were doing, but she just went over it.

I was saw Helia glancing at me a few times, but always looked back.

We kept doing the routine. When we finished it was perfect. My friends kept saying how good I was. But then Krystal just had to speak.

"Girls that was perfect, but Flora you have to do it harder or you can't cheer at the game." Krystal smirked.

"What are you talking about? Flora is the best one out of all of us. She nailed the routine. She is even better than you Krystal." Kelly said. One of the cheerleaders.

"No I'm the best. If she was the best she would be cheer captain and be dating Helia. But she isn't. I'm cheer captain and I'm Helia's girlfriend. So you listen to me." Krystal fuming.

"But didn't your mom force the school to make you cheer captain. If she didn't Flora would have been cheer captain." Stella asked.

"N-no that's not t-t-true." Krystal said nervously.

"Yes it is. I even heard you saying it to your little friends." I said stepping up.

"Shut up Flora. No one cares what you think. You have no friends." Krystal said smirking.

"Actually I have better friends you can imagine. They're like sisters to me. And then their boyfriends. They're like my older brothers. They care about me." I said.

"So not true. They're just lying to you." Krystal yelled.

This got the attention of the football team, but especially Helia's. They starting coming over where we are.

"They're not lying. The girl, guys, and me have been best friends for who knows how long. But you Krystal you don't care about anyone else than yourself." I said confidently.

"Who would want to be your friend? Your just a wanna be cheerleader with no friends. Plus you have no boyfriend and my dad is rich so who cares what you think." She said.

"This is what exactly I'm talking about. You always brag of what you are. Then you threaten anyone who looks at Helia. My friends and I don't brag of who we are. We don't brag about our boyfriends. And who cares if I don't have one. Go on and date Helia for all I care. Helia is my best friend, and I feel bad for him to date you. I have great friends which you don't have." I said.

"Just saying Helia's name just shows that you like him. He doesn't even really care about you. He may act like your friend, but he isn't." Krystal said.

"You are so stupid Krystal. Just because I said Helia's name doesn't mean I like him. And Helia is my best friend. He was there when I needed him. Where you have nobody. Plus don't act like you love Helia. Because I know you don't." I said.

"Of course I love Helia. What makes you say I don't." she said.

"You don't believe just listen to this." I said and pulled out my phone and pressed a recording.

" _Ricky more. Give me more. Harder and faster." What sounded like Krystal voice moaned._

" _Your amazing Krystal. Forget that crappy boyfriend Helia." Ricky said._

" _I will I don't love him. I just used him as one of my sex toys. But he didn't want to have sex with me. I choose you Ricky." Krystal moaned._

 _This went on for a while. Then I played other recordings with similar things. But Krystal was with different boys each time._

After it ended I saw Helia's face in disbelief. I knew this would hurt but he had to know the truth.

"You cheated on me." Helia said in a sad tone.

"No I wasn't. Flora just made that tape. I would never cheat on you. Flora is just a fucking liar." Krystal said.

That's when everything went silent after Krystal's last line. Everyone knew Helia cared about his friends a lot. Once he saw Aisha, Musa, and me being huddled into a corner with guys surrounding us. He beat up each guy, then took us to the nurse. He also called the rest of our friends.

Then other time it involved me. We were all of us were at a party. I was dancing with my Musa then I told her I was going to get something to drink. While I was there I bumped into Travis a guy on the football team. He was drunk and he was forcing me to kiss him.

But before he could go any further someone pulled him back. It was Helia. Once he got up to me I was already crying. He pulled me outside and hugged me really tight. He was there for me the rest of the night.

The guys are always protective of us girls. But the guys tell me that Helia is the most protective of me.

 **No POV**

No one spoke a word.

Everyone knew how much Flora meant to Helia. If you speak bad about Flora Helia will get you. Has happened more than once.

Everyone looked at Helia. His face was full of anger. No one has ever seen Helia this angry about anything even if it came with Flora.

"Don't you say another word about Flora. I know her better than you do and I know she would never lie to me." Helia said full of anger.

"Helia don't you get it. She's trying to break us apart. She's trying to take you from me. You have a choice. Me or little lame, stupid, nobody, and bitch Flora." Krystal said.

Everyone stopped. The world stopped. Everyone knew that Krystal took this too far. Helia was fuming with anger. It would be like steam coming out of his ears. His eyes were dark and cold. No one ever says that about Flora.

Then everyone heard someone running. Everyone looked to see who is was. It was….Flora.

Everyone knew that Flora was tough but she does have a sensitive side. Only the guys and girls know.

"NO LISTEN HERE. NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO CALL FLORA ANYONE OF THOSE THINGS. AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO CHOOSE YOU. YOU A HELL WRONG. I CHOOSE FLORA ANY DAY. YOU KNOW WHAT WERE DONE." Helia yelled.

Everyone was shocked how Helia yelled. Well except the guys and girls. They knew he can get really mad about something that he cared about a lot. Especially Flora.

"Girls can you take care of this for me. I'm going after Flora." Helia sighed.

"Sure Helia. Now go. She needs you." Musa said.

After that Helia left running after Flora but not before he yelled "Thanks" to his friends.

 **Helia POV**

I went running after Flora. I couldn't find her anywhere. There is one place that she might be. It was a little cliff near the school. Only her and me know about it. It was our secret place where we go when we need to cool off.

I started where the cliff is. When I got there I saw Flora sitting by the edge with her legs dangling off the edge.

I walked up to Flora. But I was a few feet back. It's not because I hate her or anything. Sometimes Flora needs her space.

"Flora." I said.

I saw her turn her head. I could see the tears in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"Helia." She whispered. I barely heard but I did.

"Hey you alright?" I asked knowing her answer.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its nothing." She says.

"Flora. You and I both know that's not true."

She turned her head and just stared at the amazing view.

 **Flora POV**

I was looking at the view. It was beautiful. I was brought out of my thoughts when Helia said something.

"Flora."

"Come here."

I turned my head and saw him with his arms opened wide.

I got up and ran into Helia's arms. I hugged him so tight. It was like I thought he was going to disappear.

"Hey it's alright. I'm here for you." He whispered.

He was holding me tight. I knew he wasn't going to let go of me. He was always there for me and that wasn't going to change.

He held me up for a few minutes. Until put me down and lifted my chin up.

"Flora don't ever listen to Krystal. I know you Flora. I know you would never lie to me. You are everything to me." Helia said.

"Thanks Helia."

"No problem. Let's go back. I bet the girls and guys took care of everything."

"Ok. But you're going to carry." I said and got up and jumped on his back.

"Ok lets go." And we headed off.

We walked back to the field. And we got there we saw the girls and guys. I jumped off of Helia's back and started walking towards the girls.

The girls saw me and started running towards me.

"Oh my god Flora. Are you alright?" Aisha asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Helia. He talked to me and made me feel better." I said.

"Ok just let you know that Krystal got suspended and she's not the cheer captain anymore." Tecna said.

"Then who's the captain now?" I asked.

"Well the principal told us we can choose the captain. And everyone on the team chose you." Stella said.

"You guys sure you want me to be captain." I asked nervously.

"Of course were sure. You're better than all of us. You know all the steps and cheers." Bloom said.

"Ok than I'll do it. But we should go over the cheer cause the game is going to be soon." I said.

"Ok I'll get the rest of girls." Said Musa and left.

Musa came back with the girls and we started the practice. We practiced til we got it perfect. After we finished we just chilled.

I got out my phone and went on twitter. The biggest thing was Helia's And Krystal's break up. Everyone commented about.

Things like:

"Finally those two broke up I can see that they don't belong together."

Finally now Helia can be mine."

"Now I can have Krystal all to myself."

But one stood out the most to me.

"Now Helia and Flora can be together. Everyone should ship them. OTP."

Then there was tons of comments that agreed with that tweet.

I doubt Helia and me will ever go out. Even though I like him I don't think he likes me.

"Hey Flora what you doing?" Bloom said coming up to me.

"I was looking through twitter and biggest thing was about Helia's and Krystal's break up." I said.

"In my opinion, I didn't like them being together." Bloom said.

"Neither did I, but one of the tweets stood out to me." I said.

"What tweet is it." She asked.

I showed her the tweet and her eyes went wide.

"That's great Flo. You and Helia belong together."

"I like to think that, but he doesn't like me even if I like him."

"Flo are you out of your mind. Do you see how much Helia cares about you. After you ran away Krystal said some pretty nasty things about you and Helia got super mad where to a point he yelled at her." Bloom said.

My eyes went wide this time.

"But Helia never and I mean never yells at someone. I known him for you knows how long I never once heard him yell once." I said.

"Exactly. Helia would never yell for anything. Unless it was person and person is you." She said.

"I don't know but maybe he likes me and we'll find out at the end of the game. When he has to kiss the person he loves. Which now is not Krystal obviously." I said.

"Okay lets just drop this and then talk about it later. Since we got to get back for the game which is about start." Bloom said.

"Okay lets go." I said and got up.

Then the both started towards the field. When we got there we saw all the girls just hanging out. Then the boys were shirtless just playing football for fun, before they start they game. It was like this after both teams finished practicing. All of just hang out.

"Flora you alright?" Musa asked.

"I'm fine girls. Honestly girl don't worry. Come lets go over the cheer one more time. The game will starting." I said.

"Alright. Come on girls." Aisha said.

We went over the cheer one more time. By the time we were done people were coming for the game. About 30 minutes all of the stands were filled. The other team were versing are here. Their team is the Wolves. The cheerleaders are also here. Our team is the Tigers. We never lost a game this year. And I know we will win this one.

Another 30 minute later the game started. Our team got the ball first. Helia made the first touch down.

The other team got the ball and made a touch down. When we got the ball we did one of our cheers.

Come on now

You can do it

Lets go Tigers.

We can roar

Riven had the ball. But one player from the other team was right behind him. Then another one was coming near him. Then Sky tackled one and Brandon tackled one. Riven made the touch down.

 **I'm going to skip to the end of the game.**

It was a tie between each team. The Wolves had the ball. One of our guys had to make an interception.

"1,2,3. HIKE!" yelled the Wolves quarterback.

He got the ball and passed it to one of his team members. That player started running towards the end. Timmy was going to tackle him but right before he could the player threw the ball. He threw it to the quarterback. But before he could catch it. Someone else caught it. Helia.

 **Helia POV**

I caught the ball and intercepted. When I caught it I started running towards the other end of the field where I had to make a touch down. Every player from the other team was coming at me. But my team member tackled them. I looked behind me and saw Jake. The other team's quarterback.

I looked back ahead of me and I saw so close to make a touchdown.

"5,4,3." The crowd cheered out.

I was so close I had to make. I ran as fast as I could.

"2,1."

Then I was tackled.

I was in the touchdown zone. The idiot, Jake, tackled me into the end zone.

We won the game.

I was lifted up by my team. The whole crowd was cheering. The referee came up and handed me the trophy. I thanked him and raised it in the air. The crowed cheered louder if it was possible.

Then my eyes landed on one person. Flora. She was there cheering along with her friends. All of them were doing flips and cheers. You can tell they were excited.

I was put down and coach came up to me.

"Helia its time for you to make a speech and then the kiss." Coach said.

"Alright." Is all I said.

Coach got a microphone and started talking.

"Now everybody listen up. Its time for the quarterback, Helia, to make his speech and then the kiss." He said.

He handed the microphone to me.

"Well where should I start. Oh yeah our team won. But I couldn't done it without my team. The coach. And the support with my friends. But there is one person I am grateful foe. The one person was there for me all through out." I said.

I breathed and started again.

"Flora. She is person I am grateful to have. She's my best friend. And I couldn't ask for a better one."

I looked over to her and she was shocked. Her expression could say it all.

"She was always there for me. And now all of you asked me why I changed my number from 56 to 12. Well that's also because of a person. This person I knew since I was little. I was 12 years old. And that was the age where I finally realized I fell in love with this person. That's why I changed by number to 12. I was 12 years old when I fell in love. I'm not even sure if that person feels the same way for me. But I want to let that person know that I love her." I said.

I started walking towards the crowd while still talking.

"Everybody knows this person. She's kind hearted, beautiful, amazing, and knows how to fight back. I don't know how much I could love her even more. I fall for her more each day. She's my life. The reason I live. All I want to do is protect her. I want everybody to know who she is."

I started walking towards to the love my life.

 **Try and guess who it is and leave it in the reviews.**

"She is my best friend. Every time I see her, my heart starts beating really fast. She has always been there when I feel down. She's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I stopped walking when I was in front of her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flora.

"This person who I love is Flora. I love her so much you have no idea."

I looked at Flora's eyes. It was full of shock.

"I love you Flora so fucking much. You have no idea how much it kills me when you dated other guys. I was too scared to tell, but I knew I had to. I'm sorry-." But I was cut off by someone's lips. Flora's.

She was kissing me. Flora was kissing me. Her arms are wrapped around my neck. In a quick second, I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her back. I felt sparks in the kiss. Due to the lack of air I had to pull away.

I rested my forehead on Flora's. I looked at her eyes.

"I love you too Helia." Flora said.

You could not explain how happy I was. I picked her up and spun her around. She was giggling the whole time. I put her down and looked into her eyes.

"Flora will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

With out a beat she answered.

"Yes. A million times yes." She said.

I couldn't help myself. I gave her another kiss.

I pulled away.

"I love you Flora."

"I love you Helia."

Everyone around us was cheering. Our friends had smiles on their faces.

"I would never change this moment." Flora said.

"Me neither."

I pulled her in for another kiss. My life couldn't be any better. I got the girl of my dreams. There would be nothing I would change.

 **Hey people. I hope you liked this one shot about Flora and Helia. Now I have to ask you a very important question**

 **Do you guys want me to do a sequel to this one shot? I would start a whole new story based off of this. Leave your opinions in the reviews. Also leave reviews for me to read. And follow me and follow this story.**

 **Also go check out my Wattpad account. I have a story on that. It's not about Winx Club but let me give a summary.**

 **The title of my book is called New Star, Hidden Life.**

 **Brooke is the new girl at Los Angeles High. She is a junior. When she shows up, she's all bad ass. But she is also a sweet girl. But what people don't know she is a secret agent at Rose Agency. Her parents are the bosses. She goes on missions and always wins. But her parents decided that it's time for her to go to school. But at her new school she starts to fall for the school's bad boy. But he is also known as the sweetest boy at the school. They become friends.**

 **What happens when they live next to each other?**

 **Can love blossom or will it only be in the friend zone?**

 **What can happen?**

 **Ok that's the summary of my book. Go on and check it out.**

 **I really hope you liked this one shot and let me know if you want a sequel to this.**


End file.
